Speaker Tower
“听！风在呼啸军号响，听！革命歌声多嘹亮！” - One of the possible messages played by the Speaker Tower. Introduction The Speaker Tower is a Tier 1 passive defense structure wielded by all Chinese Generals. It is a propaganda radio tower that is used mainly to boost the army's morale. Overview For a very long time since China reformed its military muscle, these Speaker Towers have been a common sight on many PLA military bases while blasting propaganda speeches. During First War against the GLA, the Chinese Military would often install Speaker Towers in civilian areas in order to influence the population and counteract any attempts by the GLA to spread messages of their own. One such Speaker Tower, installed in a small village in Kazakhstan that was close to a known GLA hideout, had the rather unfortunate (and ironic) effect of inspiring nearby GLA forces to launch a ferocious attack on a Chinese base and a hydroelectric dam (that happened to be upstream of further Chinese outposts). The tower is also available as an add-on for some units. What is played by the tower is quite divided according to the person asked. Chinese generals will proudly say that the tower plays their famous speeches as well as their Premier from past to present; the ordinary PLA infantrymen will say that the tower acts like a state-owned radio station that plays patriotic songs, some military news and for at least twice a day the Anthem of the PLA; for civilians under PLA occupation, it would be news delivered by CGTN and typical news coverage but without international news. The Speaker Tower is a passive unit support defense structure that consists of a slim pyramid like the usual communications/grid tower on a square support base. It has four flags in the shape of a star, possibly symbolizing China's military emblem as decoration. The tower has four PR speakers installed at its top to play propaganda speeches, mostly to boost the PLA units' morale to the point some of the units might still have the will to fight even though they are critically injured/damaged as long as the tower's sound reaches their ears. The Speaker Tower is China's versatile unit-booster structure. It can heal infantry and repair vehicles under its range. One of the uses of this structure is to build the tower near an Airfield so the the aircraft inside will repair and rearm faster. This tower is also available as an add-on for Propaganda Crawler, Guan Yu, Zhu Rong, Ka-29 Helix, Emperor and Overlord Tank. However, be warned about the Speaker Tower being completely unarmed and having any additional armor to protect itself so DO NOT build it outside your base's perimeter or outside the range of any defensive structures. Also, when it is destroyed, it might topple and hit any unfortunate land units below. Upgrades Subliminal Messaging: Increases the healing rate and fire rate bonus of the Speaker Towers. Assessment Pros: * Boost enemy morale. * Very cheap (500$). * Available at Tier 1. Cons: * Very weak. * Unarmed. * Can damage friendly units when toppled. Trivia * While the Speaker Tower has the ability to boost an army's morale, it is impossible to heal infantry's wounds or even repair vehicles (this would be counted as supernatural) in real life. * Until now, it is still unknown what type of message the tower will play to the men. One of the few examples include speeches from the Chinese Premier, PLA's generals' speeches and "People's Liberation Army of China Advancing Anthem". Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures